That Awkward Moment When
by HoshiNoSenshiKitty
Summary: The Kirby characters may seem like they're perfect, but they have those awkward moments too! Come see why living in Dreamland is a collection of laughs and fun! (I take no credit for any of the characters in this story unless mentioned as an OC)
1. Chapter 1

**hello again my friends it is I, the incredibly weird HoshiNoSenshiKitty!**

**i got bored yesterday and I thought about all the times when there we just these really awkward moments, and I wondered what would happen when there were awkward moments in Kirby!**

**so some people (hint hint META KNIGHT) might be a bit out of character at some point in this**

**they're just short-stories, so they won't be that long or take that long to write (but still be nice about upload times please, I'm writing on my iPod)**

That Awkward Moment When Bun Forgets His Pants And Blade Doesn't Know What A Fish Is!

P.O.V Fumu

Bun had been in the shower for hours, singing the Kirby March, I had just about gotten to the point of kicking down the door when Bun squealed and turned off the water.

I heard awkward theme music and turned around, and saw Meta Knight, Sword, and Blade in the doorway.

"Sir Meta Knight!" I exclaimed.

"I figured that Bun had been in the shower too long," Meta Knight chuckled to himself.

"What did you do?" I asked curiously.

"We simply turned off the hot water tank, drained it, put cold water and ice in it, then, voila! One freezing cold and out-of-the-shower Bun!" Sword said.

"Whtsafsh?" Blade tried to speak, but her beak-shaped helmet prevented her words to come through.

"What's that Blade?" Meta Knight turned to look at his apprentice.

Blade pulled off her beak-like mask and shook out her fiery red hair.

"I said, what's a fish?"

"A... Fish...?" Meta's eyes turned an odd shade of blue, most likely from either disappointment or just being surprised that she didn't know about something as simple as a fish.

"A fish is a fuzzy animal with huge wings that flies," Sword stifled a grin.

"Good because I'm writing a report on them and I needed information."

She then proceeded to skipping out the room and out of the castle.

"Oh shoot!" Sword jumped up and chased after Blade shouting, "Blade! A fish isn't really-"

And so on.

"What oddballs," I murmured.

"Yea, try LIVING with them," Meta Knight said.

There was an awkward silence, Meta Knight and I just looked at the floor.

"I'm gonna go..." Meta Knight turned and followed his apprentices.

"Wait for me! I don't wanna be all alone with Fumu!"

How rude.

I went back to the problem at hand, Bun was still in the bathroom, and I really had to wee.

I pounded on the door, "Bun! Get out of there!"

"Just a second!"

I waited for MANY seconds before Bun swaggered out.

"Um... Bun...?"

"What is it?"

He had forgotten his pants.

**so that was a weird adventure**

**notice how Meta Knight was a bit out of character when he chased after Sword and Blade screaming about how he didn't want to be alone with Fumu. **

**Meta: that girl scares me**

**Me: oh great, this again? I thought I was going to be free of this when I'm not writing A Meta Love Story!**

**Meta: you will never be free!**

**Me: *bonks meta on the head with a frying pan* I'm not so sure about that**

**send suggestions about what the next "awkward moment" should be about!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ok, I got this suggestion from Destiny Willowleaf, I read her idea and thought "holy cow that would be HILARIOUS!" **

**So here it is my friends**

**That Awkward Moment When A Villian Is Singing The My Little Pony Theme Song!**

P.O.V Meta Knight

"Ah ha!" I shouted as I parried Kitty's thrust, and she grinned.

"I can still beat you!" Kitty called back, she had grown much from the scared, tiny little girl I found in a tree, and her academy training was also paying off.

We clashed for what seemed like forever, each blow perfectly matched with a parry of extreme precision.

I was about to attack when Kitty rolled to the left, dashing around behind me and knocking me over, I fell face-first in the mud and spluttered as mud got under my mask and into my mouth.

Kitty doubled over laughing, and when she was distracted I pulled her into the mud as well.

She just guffawed harder, laughing and splashing me with mud, until I finally screamed, "I surrender!"

Kitty stood up and brushed herself off, "good for you."

She giggled again, and we were laughing until Sword and Blade showed up and ruined everything!

"Oh you BUTTS! I'm trying to have a moment here!" I shouted at them.

"Well you're gonna wanna see this," Sword said.

"He's not kidding, you HAVE to see this," Blade seconded.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You just have to see for yourself," Blade told me.

Kitty shrugged and wiped mud off her face.

So we followed Sword and Blade down to an old alley.

"Isn't this where that bad-guy club is? Are we gonna attack them?" Kitty questioned.

"No no no, we're going in," Sword said.

"Are we spying?" I asked.

"No, stop asking questions and just follow us," Blade answered sternly.

So we kept walking until we found an old, run down dance club, we heard music from inside, and went in.

I couldn't hear what was being said it was so loud, but Sword gestured to follow him, I kept my head low, these guys were all my enemies, I saw Magolor, Queen Sectonia, Dark Meta Knight, Shadow Kirby, Masked DeDeDe, Flowery Woods, and Taranza.

Not to mention villains from other games like Bowser, Ganondorf, and many others!

Meta was having a hard time not being spotted, being so well known as a defender of good.

I had about as much trouble, being his girlfriend and also a Star Warrior.

But eventually we got to a quiet spot in the back, and Sword said, "ok guys, listen for a minute."

We listened in silence for about three minutes, the villain DJ played tidbits of a bunch of songs, none of which I recognized, but then a familiar tune came on.

All the villains were singing along...

To...

The My Little Pony Theme Song!

**I literally died laughing with the anticipation of this**

**Meta: then you're dead right?**

**Me: yes I died laughing **

**Meta: YAY I DONT HAVE TO PUT UP WTH YOU ANYMORE!**

**Kitty: let's throw a party!**

**Me: now BOTH characters hate me?**

***Kitty and Meta nod in unison***

**Me: it's me against the odd cartoon world isn't it?**

**Meta: no, it's you against "GET BACK TO WORK WRITING YOURE SO LAZY!"**

**Me: but I'm sick!**

**Meta: little stomach flu never bothered me**

**Me: oh really?**

***Meta Knight somehow magically gets sick***

**Me: how does it feel Mr. Tough Guy?**

**Meta: you're *cough* still *cough* lazy *cough***

**Me: sick. S. I. C. K. SICK. **

**Meta: what *cough* ever. **


	3. Chapter 3

**hey hey hey it's my favorite time of day!**

**upload time!**

**i am not affiliated with One Direction or Kirby, and I make no claims to the characters mentioned except Kitty, Dim belongs to Dubstep Jazzy**

That Awkward Moment When The Meta-Knights Go To The Grocery Store And Sing One Direction

P.O.V Kitty

I was training in the attack simulator on the very hardest level when I heard the news, it was checkup day.

Now, when you're a Star Warrior, sometimes you forget simple things like going to the doctor for annual checkups and stuff, but today Sword greeted us all with a smile and told us it was time to go to Cappy Town for a doctor's appointment.

I walked into Meta's room to see him clutching the bed frame, struggling to hold on.

"I don't! Want! To go! To the! Doctor!" Meta kicked at Blade, who was trying to pull him off the frame.

Trying to contain my laughter, I walked over to Meta and said, "hi!"

He totally lost it, and then started flopping spastically on the ground screaming as Blade dragged him away.

"I don't wanna go!"

"Why not? Sword, Kitty and I are going!"

"Well you're crazy! That madman you call a doctor pokes and prods me and keeps expecting me to take off my mask or my cape, and neither of which is ideal!"

Blade sighed in exasperation, leaned over and whispered in his ear, and it seemed to have a positive effect on him, because he stood up and brushed himself off.

"So... We're good now, let's go," Meta skipped off with a spring in his step.

I followed behind him, still wondering about what Blade had said to him, and I was slightly suspicious about the upcoming visit to the doctor.

Although for us fuzzy creatures...

The...

VET.

And to be honest none of us like it.

But we went anyways, taking an odd path that didn't seem to be the way to the doctor's office.

"I thought we were going to the doctor...?" I said.

"We were, but we're rebels," Sword grinned.

"No, we're Star Warriors," I said.

"So technically rebels against Nightmare, so still rebels," Blade backed Sword up.

I shrugged, I couldn't really argue with that, and I didn't want to.

So I just followed them around Cappy town, eventually ending up in front of the grocery store.

"Here we are!" Sword announced.

"What are we doing here? Meta and I already got you macaroni and cheese!" I crossed my arms, "what's going on."

"You'll see," Sword said, and we walked inside.

"Three, two, one," Blade counted down quietly.

"AND WE DANCED ALL NIGHT TO THE BEST SONG EVER!" And so on.

Sword, Blade and Meta were running up and down through grocery aisles, singing their hearts out to One Direction until King DeDeDe swaggered, no, attempted to swagger, in.

There was dead silence.

A huge, awkward silence.

Then DeDeDe joined in!

Now all four of them were running around, screaming and singing, Kirby joined in with his "Poyo" language and there were five singing manics.

I laughed at the sight, it was just too much, and I said to myself, "what could go wrong?"

And joined the fray.

We ran out of the store and into Kawasaki's, where Bun and Dim put down their ramen noodles to join us.

Then we went to Curio's, and he sang a line or two, but nobody there was really interested.

So for our final stop, we went to the castle, but to our surprise, Fumu was waiting there.

"What the heck?" She exclaimed.

"One Direction obsession, I'm not 'obsessed' as you'd say, but I think it's funny," I giggled.

"Kitty I thought you'd have more sense, now you're just as bad as the boys!" Fumu threw her hands up in rage.

"Except I'm smarter and I smell better."

"Are you saying we smell?"

"Erhm..."

Fumu cut off the conversation before it could escalate.

"This is stupid-!" Fumu started, but a portal opened above her head and a guitar fell out, hitting her right in the noggin!

Following the guitar were five teenage boys, One Direction!

"I thought I heard a hater!" Said one with freakishly puffy hair.

"Good shot with that guitar Liam!" Another said to one of the other boys.

"So are you all haters? Or are some of you Directioners?" The tallest asked.

"OMG OMG OMG OMG I'M A HUGE FAN!" Blade shrieked and brought out a piece of paper.

"Can I have your autograph?" She asked with puppy-dog eyes.

"What are you?" The shortest asked.

"I'm a Puff," I said, "so are Meta, Kirby and Dim, I don't really know what Sword and Blade are though..."

"Neither do we Kitty, neither do we..." Blade said.

"So if you don't mind, we're going to take over your world now," they all said in a robotic monotone.

"Oh shoot, well I guess it's time to protect the world from evil robotic impostors of a famous boy-band that I'm particularly fond of," Blade shrugged.

"Commence epic background music, dunna dunna dun dun dun," Meta pulled out Galaxia and we all ran after the evil One Direction impostors, destroying them and saving the world.

**forgive me if I made any errors as far as 1D facts, I don't really pay attention, I just like SOME of their music SOMETIMES. **

**Meta: I do NOT sing One Direction!**

**Me: sure. **

**Kitty: and I seriously don't **

**Meta: *eats a taco***

**Me: why do you eat so many tacos?**

**Meta: *with taco in mouth* because they're delicious!**

**Me: dun dun dun. **

**Meta: what...**


	4. Chapter 4

**ok, this was requested by Keeby, and I think you'll like it!**

**I'm sorry that I haven't been on for days, I dropped my iPod in the pool, then lost it. **

**I finally found it again, and it still works, but it's SO FRIGGIN LAGGY. **

**In this story, someone (*cough* Meta *cough*) pranks Magolor and Magolor goes crazy. **

**Meta: totally nuts. **

**Me: oh so now you're in the beginning of this too?**

**Meta: Awww yeh!**

That Awkward Moment When Magolor Forgets Where He Parked The Lor

P.O.V Meta Knight

It was Friday, and we all know what that means!

Prank time!

My latest victim was Magolor, and his reaction was priceless, wanna see?

Ok...

(YESTERDAY)

P.O.V Magolor

I was at the grocery store, trying to find ramen noodles, obviously though, there were no ramen noodles, Dim must've bought the entire shipment.

So I left without anything, although I will admit I bought a tub of ice cream.

I love ice cream.

Before I went back to the Lor to go to Halcronda, I stopped by Curio's place to find a certain relic.

I let him borrow it for the Archeological Adventure Extravaganza Exhibition, or AAEE.

It was a strange, warped pot I had found on Shiver Star, made of un-melting ice.

Curio was running around his shop like a madman, arms flailing and him screaming.

"Oh no OH NO!" Curio shouted.

"Curio, what's up?" I asked.

"The sky!" Curio said.

"Uhmm."

"Oh, Magolor, now see, it wasn't my fault, but I kinda sorta maybe lost that artifact you let me borrow."

My left eye started twitching.

I threw up my hands in rage, "thanks a lot Curio!"

I stormed out to the parking lot.

Looking around, I noticed that the parking lot was now full of other starships.

"Now, where did I park the Lor?"

I looked around for hours, but my precious starship was nowhere to be seen!

Then I saw him, prankster curse of Dreamland.

META KNIGHT!

With a small figure in his hand, he had shrunk the Lor!

"Meta, you son of Nightmare!" I swore at the indigo Puff.

"Want your starship? Go get it!" Meta threw the small figure into the lake.

"No!" I jumped in after it.

When I finally got it back out I held it in both hands and said, "my precious, MY PRECIOUS!"

"You've been trolled!" Meta said in a sing-songy voice, I looked at the small figure in my hand and realized it was a toy!

"I'm gonna get you for this!" I shouted and went to find the real Lor.

P.O.V Meta Knight

What can I say? I love pranks.

**Meta: *imitating me* hi guys I'm HoshiNoSenshiKitty and I like GoGurt and bagels in the morning with coffee!**

**Me: *is drinking coffee* I don't drink coffee. **

**Kitty: *is also drinking coffee* nope. Totally don't. **

**Meta: *holds GoGurt tube in front of my face* who wants GoGurt?**

**Me: Gimmie dat! *grabs yogurt***

**Meta: you're weird. **

**Me: what can I say? I love GoGurt, it's delicious. **

**Dim: KITTTTYYYYY. WHATSSSS A FISHHH?**

**Kitty: your face. **

**Dim: Kai. **


	5. Chapter 5

**So here it is my friends, requested by Drobot Extreme**...

***cue suspenseful music***

**THAT AWKWARD MOMENT WHEN META KNIGHT IS THROWN IN A FANGIRL PIT!**

**I'm sorry that I haven't been as good about every day uploads, I've been babysitting, shopping, and being lazy about the stories...**

**I've actually decided that I'm going to make this my primary Fanfic that I work on all the time instead of A Meta Love Story, so I wrote, well, the rest of A Meta Love Story, and I'm editing it, tying up a few loose ends as far as the storyline and yah. **

**I've also been talking with my editor/best friend/Dim/Dubstep Jazzy and we might start like, AskKitty or AskMeta or something, I know there's a ton of AskMetas already, but tell me how you'd feel about once A Meta Love Story is over, maybe I keep you guys posted through a forum or something, now, I know this should've been on A Meta Love Story and not That Awkward Moment When, but I'm still working on editing A Meta Love Story chapters twenty-one through twenty-six/seven (I can't remember lol) so I can't really post a half-edited chapter just to bring a status update. **

**Now that I've finally shut up, watch Meta get thrown in a Fangirl pit!**

That Awkward Moment When Meta Knight Is Thrown In A Fangirl Pit

P.O.V Mia

"Ok! The Meta Knight Fangirl club is officially called to order!" I called to the sea of fangirls below me.

"Today's first topic, Meta Knight's sword!"

I turned off the lights and turned on the projector.

A picture of a golden sword appeared on the wall behind me.

"Ok, can someone tell me this sword's name?"

A thousand hands went up, "let's see... Ginger!" I pointed at the small red Puff in the front row.

"Galaxia!"

I nodded and continued with the presentation.

"Who knows about his battleship?"

A cloaked figure of a Puff stood in the back, she raised her small hand high.

"Uhm, I don't know your name, but go ahead."

The stranger giggled a bit to herself, "Battleship Halberd, the only thing in Dreamland bigger then DeDeDe castle, powered by one main reactor run by Wheelies, originally designed for a large crew, although now it is run by Sword Knight, Blade Knight, Meta Knight, and," she flipped her hood off, "and myself."

It was Kitty!

"Oh my god! Kitty!" A billion voices shouted.

"Wh-what are y-you doing here?" I stuttered, usually when a member of the Halberd crew showed up seemingly without initiative, it was trouble.

"Maybe I want to kill you, maybe I want to end this club, maybe I'm not really Kitty, maybe I'm Dark Kitty, or maybe, just maybe, maybe I want some help," Kitty grinned.

"Help with what?"

"Let's just say that you're all gonna get to see Meta Knight, right in front of you, but only if you help."

A silence passed, then everyone started whispering.

They all passed their opinions to me, and I nodded.

"Then meet me in Whispy Woods."

Kitty pulled her cape around her and vanished, just like Meta Knight.

(TWO HOURS LATER)

"Why are we sitting in a giant pit?" I asked.

"You'll see," Kitty chuckled.

Minutes passed, and everyone got into position, Kitty gave the signal, Dim, Music, Sunset and Blade carried a very squirmy Meta Knight, tied to a log, wearing a blindfold, to the edge of the pit.

"Oh what the heck is going on?" Meta shouted.

"This is for that cream pie to the face!" Kitty shouted, "Dim! Release the fangirls!"

"Aye aye ma'am!" Dim and the rest of the prank crew swung the log back and forth.

"What? Fangirls? No! Kitty! Kitty get me outta here!" Meta shouted.

"Peace out," Kitty pulled the bandana off of Meta's eyes, right as he was flung into the sea of fangirls.

"OMG META KNIGHT IS RIGHT NEXT TO ME!"

"OMG META KISS ME!"

"META!"

And so on, Meta screamed bloody murder as the fangirls swarmed him, kissing him and playing with his mask.

"Take off his mask!" Someone shouted.

"YEA!" Everyone else replied.

"No, no! No! NOOOOO!" Meta gasped as someone untied his mask, while another one pinned his arms behind him, and yet another held him against the wall.

"HES SO CUTE!" The fangirls screamed.

"Kitty! Save me! I promise I'll never prank you again!" Meta shouted, batting fangirls away with his wings.

One of them started playing with his right wings, "ooooh Meta! Your wing is sooooo strong!"

"Off! Off! Kitty HELP!" Meta kept screaming.

"So, enjoying your time in the Fangirl Pit?" Kitty said.

"No!" Meta shouted at her from underneath a pile of fangirls.

"LOOK AT HIS EYES!" The fangirls screeched.

"ARHG!" Meta tried to fly, but the fangirls grabbed his wings, he reached for Galaxia, but Kitty had taken it!

"Looking for something?" Kitty said, leaning on Galaxia, she had stuck the tip in the ground and was gingerly holding the hilt of the sword.

"Kitty! Careful with that!" Meta shouted.

"Why?" Kitty asked, and switched the golden blade to her sword hand.

Meta covered his eyes, tensing as if something was wrong, but nothing happened.

"I'm just as good a knight as you are dummy," Kitty said, rolling her eyes.

She proved her point by turning to Dim and battling her, immediately overpowering her.

"Alright, you've proven your point, now get me outta here!" Meta tried to climb the side of the pit, to no avail.

"Say... You're a... A derpy digging dinosaur eating dinner!" Kitty giggled.

"I'm. A derpy... Digging dinosaur... eating dinner..."Meta said.

"Good, there's a door on the side of the pit, you have to find it," Kitty slung Galaxia over her shoulder and walked away.

"No! Kitty! Don't leave me! How am I supposed to find the door with all these fangirls?"

"That's your problem," Kitty turned and laughed.

"By the way, you might need this," Kitty threw a key into the sea of fangirls at the bottom of the pit, "oops!"

Kitty laughed as Meta dived for the key, jumping over fangirls.

"Come on Dim, let's bail," Kitty turned to Dim.

"Alrighty!" Dim said.

Dim reached into a nearby tree trunk and brought out...

A hay bale.

"We can't 'bail' without a 'bale' now can we?" Dim giggled.

"Oh Dim..."

**so yeh. **

**Meta: fangirls... Fangirls everywhere...**

**Kitty: hehe serves you right for smacking me in the face with a cream pie**

**Meta: at least cream pies taste good! And fangirls? They're scary!**

**Me: oooh! Metas scared of fangirls! Metas scared of fangirls!**

**Meta: I'm gonna kill you**

**Me: not if I have your sword! *eats Galaxia***

**Meta: HoshiNoSenshiKitty is now... Sword HoshiNoSenshiKitty!**

**Me: swagger. **


	6. Chapter 6 (and chatting with pasta lol)

**Wazzup peeps! So I haven't been on because of NaNoWriMo, and my novel was taking up all of my time.**

**But I got this request a while ago, and I think it's gonna be awesome…**

**THAT AWKWARD MOMENT WHEN EVERYONE STARTS FREAKING OUT BECAUSE BLADE DROPPED HER PHONE IN THE TOILET REQUESTED BY ESPURRSTAR677!**

P.O.V Blade

Listening to really loud music, slacking off, eating cake, basically everything Meta Knight didn't want us doing, that's what we were doing.

Sword and I decided that it was high time we got a day off, and since Kitty and Meta were on business, we went crazy.

We invited all our friends, Kirby, Curio, Fumu, Bun, and so on…

Who knew all these people could party, even Fumu was enjoying herself.

It was so loud that when Meta called me I had to go into the bathroom just to hear him and make sure he couldn't hear the party we threw.

"Hello? Is this on? Kitty I don't think it's working, Blade? Hello?" Meta sounded like he was having a hard time working the phone, and I could've sworn I heard Kitty in the background muttering swear-words at the technology-lacking Puff.

"I'm here Meta," I said.

He sounded a bit surprised that it actually worked, but he explained that he and Kitty were coming back early because the monster turned out to not be that big of a deal.

I tried to sound calm, but he said they were on their way back to the Halberd now, and who knows what he'd do when he saw his precious battleship trashed.

"A-all right, we'll be here- oh!" I cried out in shock as my phone slipped out of my sweaty palm and fell into the toilet.

It fizzled and sparked, but I could tell there was no saving it, so I ran back into the main room and screamed really loud.

"Holy moly! What is it Blade?" Sword asked.

"My phone!" I shrieked in reply, still pacing around, even though everyone had stopped dancing and was staring at me.

"What about your phone?" Sword inquired.

I took a deep breath and said, "I might've, accidentally, maybe, dropped it in the toilet."

Everyone was suddenly so quiet you could hear a hair drop, until Bun broke the silence by screaming, "YOU'VE DOOMED US ALL!"

There was chaos after that, and madness set in to the Halberd and its inhabitants.

"NOT THE PHONE!" multiple people shouted, and I could see the terrified looks on their faces, so I dared to ask, "Why is my phone such a big deal?"

Everyone gasped, even Fumu, and she's usually very level-headed.

"You could've summoned the… PHONE GHOST…" they all said in perfect sync.

I started laughing my head off, how bad could some ghost be?

"Beware, for all you know, you could get a new job, and not a good one…" they all backed out slowly.

Sword cautiously followed them; he must've believed that nonsense too.

Suddenly there was a retro ringing noise, like those old phones.

I didn't do anything, but it picked up anyways.

"Hello? Hello? If you're hearing this, it means you've made a bad life decision by not rescuing your phone," a voice emanated from nowhere.

"Who are you? Phone ghost?" I rolled my eyes behind my mask.

"I prefer Phone Guy," he laughed nervously.

Crap.

I knew who he was.

Double crap.

This isn't Halberd.

Triple crap.

This is a familiar office.

I was transported into another game, the popular horror game in the human world, "Five Nights At Freddy's"

"Survive the night and you get to go home with your phone, as long as you promise not to ever abuse phones again," the guy on the phone said.

Since I'm really bad at this game on the computer, I was even worse at it in real life.

5 AM, I ran out of power.

I started laughing somewhat manically, and then I ran right up to Freddy Freakbear and punched him in the nose, still laughing.

Then out of the blue Jeff the Killer showed up and started singing Justin Beiber.

From Pirate's Cove I could hear Foxy singing along.

BOOM! 6 AM!

I was back in my world without the weirdos, except I was in a heap of trouble with Meta.

Well, here goes nothing.

I stepped on my phone, trying to summon the phone guy and go back to the other place, which was way better than being here.

No luck, so Meta dragged me outside and I prepared for being beaten in a swordfight.

Well, if I survive, I'll tell you.

**IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY AHHHHHHHHHH**

**I didn't mean to bring other fandoms into this again, but I just had to…**

**And I'm literally waiting for Jeff to come in my room and be like, "I DON'T SING JUSTIN BEIBER NOW DIE" and just stab me in the nose.**

**I'm such a bad person (^.^)**

**I'm sorry any Jeff the Killer fangirls I offended with this ouo**

**I promise I'll do something all about Kirby without getting my other fandoms involved, but I'm still gonna write another fanfic about FNAF in my spare time :3**

_**(Okay this is me after I wrote this, the following is really dumb and has nothing to do with Kirby, it's also proof that i've lost my mind, you have been warned)**_

**Meta: This was by far the dumbest thing you've ever written**

**Me: Yeah but I put Jeff the Killer in it**

**Jeff: I'm gonna kill you**

**Me: shoot…**

**Jeff: lol no stab**

**Me: That's not what I meant and you know that!**

**Jeff: haha lol okay *stabs anyways***

**Me: haha no.**

**Jeff: *derp***

**OKAY HOSHINOSENSHIKITTY OUT BEFORE IM ATTACKED BY JEFFY IRL (jeffy lol)**

**SRSLY BYE!**

**Jeff: shes a lunatic**

**Me: coming from smiley-face himself?**

**Jeff: you know you like me**

**Me: wtf no**

**Jeff: I've seen your diary**

**Me: lol nope**

**Jeff: YOU SO LIKE ME**

**Me: haha yeh right**

**Jeff: BECAUSE IM BEAUTIFUL**

**Me: the funny thing is I have a friend irl named Jeff**

**Jeff: is he your boyfriend or something**

**Me: nope :3**

**Jeff: so I'm the Jeff you mentioned in here?**

**Me: I DIDN'T WRITE ABOUT ANY JEFFS**

**Jeff: but here it says, "wrote another fanfic about Jeff, people say he's creepy, but really he's-"**

**Me: OK FINE SHUT UP I WAS ROLEPLAYING**

**BEN: lol wuts going on?**

**Me: JEFFY IS BEING A BUTTY**

**Jeff: DON'T CALL ME JEFFY!**

**Me: OKAY BUTTY**

**Jeff: OR THAT**

**BEN: lool what did I walk into?**

**Me: I told you, Jeff is being a butt**

**Jeff: I'm not!**

**Me: yeah, you're just trying to murder my face**

**Jeff: I'm a fricken serial killer**

**Me: don't you mean… CEREAL killer? *holds out froot loops***

**Jeff: no no no NO NO NO NO!**

**BEN: I'm playing CoD if anyone wants to join me :3**

**Me: lol fine just get Jeffy off my case**

**Jeff: IT'S JEFF! J-E-F-F!**

**Me: lol fine jeffy**

**Jeff: BEN! You know my name right?**

**BEN: oh yeah Jeffy**

**Jeff: OH MY GOD**

***slender appears***

**Slenderman: whats going on?**

**Me: well video games here walked in while smiley-face and I were having a conversation about how hes a cereal killer and he killed my froot loops yesterday**

**Jeff: then they started calling me Jeffy**

**BEN: all I wanted was to play CoD…**

**Slenderman: BEN, clean your room, Jeff, buy HoshiNoSenshiKitty new froot loops, and HoshiNoSenshiKitty… Stop with your nicknames and puns.**

**Me: lol fine slendy, ill marioNOTte make more puppet puns. (obvious fnaf pun king joke der)**

**Slenderman: do not call me Slendy, child.**

**Me: lol fine don't kill my ears**

**OKAY IM ACTUALLY LEAVING IM SO SORRY ABOUT THIS AND JEFF IS SORRY FOR KILLING ANY CEREAL IN YOUR HOUSE :3**


	7. Chapter 7 (and terrible puns uhh sorry)

TAMW Dedede walks in on the waddle dees playing spin the bottle suggested by xXSilentDreamerXx

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYKITTEH!**

**I've been inactive for way too long, I know that, but I'm trying to put more time into writing :33 **

**I'd just like to thank EspurrStar677 for being 120% amazing and being so nice to me! **

**Also, I've been dubbed "The Queen of (terrible) Puns" so expect at least one pun in every Author's Note. **

**Like the one about the German sausage, it really BRAUT on the laughter!**

**Plz don't PUNish me for these puns. **

**That would be TEARable!**

**But I bet you can't BEAT my music puns :33**

**Even though you have to be SHARP to catch them!**

**OKAY SORRY HERE WE GO THAT AWKWARD MOMENT WHEN KING DEDEDE WALKS IN ON THE WADDLE (waffle) DEES PLAYING SPIN THE BOTTLE (dim)**

**WAFFLES DIM!**

P.O.V Dim

"West courtyard tonight," I whispered in the ear of the nearest Waddle Dee, with the implication to spread the word.

He nodded and scampered off, small footprints being left in the dirt behind his orange bottom.

We had been planning this for weeks, the Waddles and I...

Hoarding food and drink is not easy when you live in the same castle as the fat penguin king called DeDeDe.

Excitement tingled in my bones as I slunk through the shadows, evading Meta Knight and Kitty as they prowled the halls.

Time dragged on so slowly as I waited for the glowing sun to set.

Finally sunset hit Castle DeDeDe, and any and all Waddle Dees found themselves in the west courtyard.

DeDeDe himself was oblivious to the party staging itself in his castle courtyard, he was too busy stuffing his face with rare treats and delicacies from faraway lands.

Not wanting to alert anyone but the Waddles about the party, I was stuck with djing the party myself, totally not because I just wanted to, totally.

All around me was an ocean of partying Waddles, there were drunk Waddles, crazy Waddles, dancing Waddles, a whole bunch of other Waddles.

Lucky for us, Fumu was out of town on some study mission.

Lame of her, right?

Anyways, what I'm telling you is that Waddles know how to party hard.

I couldn't believe we didn't wake anyone up, especially Kitty, since she's such a light sleeper.

Meta Knight, on the other hand, wouldn't wake up if a herd of elephants trampled through his room.

Finally the party started to calm down, Waddles stopped dancing and went to go rest.

So of course, someone had to say it.

"Spin the bottle time!" I screamed into the chilly nighttime air.

A stampede of Waddles dramatically crested the top of the hill, rushing from the towering mass down into the valley.

Every Waddle wanted to be involved in this time-honored game, well, somewhat time-honored.

All other factors aside, the Waddle Dees were interested.

"So," I said in an ominous voice once everyone was seated, "let us begin..."

P.O.V King DeDeDe

I was trying to finally fall asleep, since I had finished eating a while ago, but something was amiss in the courtyard.

Drowsily, I walked downstairs to find the source of the commotion.

In the West courtyard, a surprising sight greeted me...

Waddle Dees were making out with each other from one corner of the yard to the other, Waddle Doo himself included!

"DIM KNIIIIIIIIGHT!" I screamed, already aware of the culprit behind this absurd behavior.

The cat-eared Puff strolled drunkenly out of the sea of Waddles with a waffle in her hand.

She took a bite out of the pastry she held before looking up at me.

"Sup D-mizeter," she giggled as she used Customer Service's nickname for me.

"What's with these here Waddle Dees?" I shouted.

"Well," she took a bite of her waffle.

"We were having a party, then we started playing spin-the-bottle," she took another bite.

"Then it turned into 'spin-the-dim' and they gave me a waffle for every time I let them spin me," she finished the delicious-looking waffle.

"Then why are they ALL kissing? I thought one person went at a time in spin-the-bottle!" I continued my rant with some colorful language that I won't repeat.

"Well, since I'm not over there, there's no Dim to spin, and I guess they improvised," the girl shrugged and walked off, probably to get another waffle.

"WADDLE DEES!" I screamed over the crowd gathered in the courtyard.

"KISSING IS NOW ILLEGAL, BYE!"

**Okay I've officially lost my mind...**

**Halp plz?**

**Plz? :3**

**Jeff: heyyyyyyyyyy**

**Me: *shoves* no. jeffy. no. **

**Jeff: plz i want u 2 write fanfic bout me? **

**Me: *casually stuffs into Freddy Fazbear suit* no. **

**Purple Guy: hiiiiii**

**Me: oh my god no not you**

**Jeff: lol ur a serial killer too?**

**Me: no, he's a grape**

**Purple Guy: I am not a grape!**

**Me: YOURE A GRAPE!**

**Okay sorry I'm done, I promise :3**

**Love you all, bye 3**

**(So the other day I was at a demolition site, it was a BLAST! xc someone stop me before I EXPLODE! Really though, stop me before it all CRASHES down :33)**

**I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry...**


End file.
